Flush type latch assemblies are used extensively on aircraft for receiving flush mounted hinged or removable panels. Such panels are subject to substantial, even excessive, stress and care must be taken that each latch assembly is properly adjusted to take its share of the load. Usually adjustment has required unfastening the latch assembly, making an adjustment, then relatching the assembly, a time consuming and not always dependable procedure. Special latch assemblies have been developed wherein the latch arm is externally accessible for adjustment.